Soirée à la Tour Avengers
by wawakoala
Summary: Stark invite les Avengers à fêter leur victoire contre les dernières légions d'Hydra. Lors de la soirée qui a lieu à la Tour A, Bruce Banner réalise qu'il est attiré par Natasha. Cependant, de caractère timide et gêné, il ne sait comment approcher et séduire la jeune femme. Une aide de la part de Stark ne sera pas de refus !
1. La réception

_**Note de l'auteure**_ : Il s'agit de ma première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. En tout cas, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. L'histoire prend place après la mise à K.O des derniers membres d'Hydra réfugiés en Sokovie. Le sceptre de Loki a été récupéré et les Avengers fêtent leur victoire.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : L'univers Marvel et les personnages des Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas.

...

Chapitre 1: La réception

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Bruce Banner entra dans la salle de réception, où de nombreux invités étaient déjà présents. Il regarda attentivement autour de lui et nota la présence de tous les membres ou presque des Avengers. Steve Rogers qui portait une chemise bleue marine et un pantalon noir, souriait et discutait avec les anciens combattants de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Son ami, Sam Wilson, quant à lui faisait connaissance avec l'agent Hill, très élégante dans une robe droite couleur prune.

Son regard dévia sur Thor, qui avait pour l'occasion, troqué son habit de dieu asgardien contre des vêtements plus ordinaires: une veste et un jean. Le "dieu du tonnerre" se tenait près du buffet. Il tentait de reconnaitre un plat typiquement asgardien ou du moins quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de manger dans son royaume. Il était accompagné du colonel Rhodes vêtu de son habit de fonction, qui se donnait à cœur joie pour lui présenter les différents mets "gardiens", que Thor prenait plaisir à dévorer.

Bruce aperçut ensuite, au loin, Tony Stark, très chic dans un smoking tiré à quatre épingles. Il portait des lunettes de soleil. Il était entouré d'une foule de personne qui l'écoutait attentivement raconter une histoire...ou plutôt une blague, car les invités qui formaient alors l'auditoire ne tardèrent pas à rire aux éclats. Comme à son habitude, l'homme de métal amusait la galerie et faisait son show

...

Voilà voilà, j'espère que le début vous plait, si c'est le cas, je serais heureuse que vous me laissiez quelques reviews. Je posterai le prochain chapitre ce week-end. Bises !


	2. Je vous offre un verre?

Voici le second chapitre. Bonne lecture !

…...

Chapitre 2 : Je vous offre un verre ?

Bruce Banner était arrivé peu après les autres. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise quand il y avait du monde autour de lui. Il s'était alors trouvé un petit coin tranquille où il pouvait se sentir en sécurité. Il craignait toujours un peu que l'Autre ne se réveille à des moments inopportuns tel que celui-ci. Bien que la méditation et le yoga l'aidaient à maitriser ses nerfs, Banner restait toujours méfiant et sous ses gardes.

Après de longs moments d'hésitation, il s'était finalement décidé à venir à la fête qu'avait organisé le génie milliardaire en l'honneur des Avengers et de leur victoire contre les derniers membres d'hydra. Leur mission en Sokovie avait été une réussite, le sceptre de Loki avait été récupéré, arraché des mains de l'ennemi et mis en lieu sûr.

Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure que Bruce Banner cherchait du coin de l'œil Natasha qui ne s'était toujours pas pointé à la soirée, à la différence de son coéquipier, l'agent Barton déjà présent sur les lieux, et faisant le guignol sur la piste de danse aux côtés de Thor qui l'avait rejoint et imitait.

Peut-être a-t-elle eut un petit empêchement, pensa Banner. Ressentait-il de la déception? Il n'en savait rien. Ennuyé, il s'apprêtait à retourner au laboratoire quand Tony Stark qui l'avait aperçut, le héla d'un signe de la main.

"- Hey docteur, venez.

Bruce Banner qui avait reconnu la voix de son interlocuteur, se retourna et vit Tony Stark, bras croisés, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il s'avança dans sa direction et lui serra la main:

-Vous n'aviez toute de même pas l'attention de vous échapper Docteur, railla le génie milliardaire.

-Non pas du tout ! C'est l'impression que je vous ai donné?! répondit Bruce, en esquissant un sourire gêné et en se demandant si son ami et collègue n'avait pas fabriqué un objet qui lui permettait de lire à travers les pensées de ses interlocuteurs.

-Je vous offre un verre ? proposa soudainement Tony, extirpant Banner de ses pensées.

-Euh oui... je...je prendrais bien un mojito, merci, balbutia le docteur.

-Excellent choix, fit Tony prenant l'air d'un père fier de son fils.

Ils s'installèrent sur le comptoir du bar et échangèrent quelques mots sur leurs futures recherches concernant le sceptre de Loki que Tony voulait étudier sous toutes les coutures. Ses yeux brillèrent quand il se mit à raconter au Docteur son projet de se servir du sceptre du "dieu du mensonge" pour créer Ultron, une intelligence artificielle destinée à maintenir la paix dans le monde et à protéger la Terre d'éventuelles attaques extra-terrestres.

Tony leva son verre et proposa au scientifique de porter un toast. Ils trinquèrent à la science. Tony reprit son monologue de plus belle. Il parla de ses nouveaux projets concernant Iron Légion. Seul Tony parlait tandis que Banner écoutait et se contentait de hocher la tête en guise d'approbation. Néanmoins, le scientifique finit par perdre le fil de la conversation. Il s'ennuyait fermement. Il pensait à Natasha qui manquait toujours à l'appel. Bruce jeta un œil furtif à sa montre. Ce que Stark pouvait être un vrai moulin à parole !

...

J'ai besoin de plus d'encouragement les amis, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des review :)

Bises


	3. Arrivée de Natasha

Coucou. Je tiens à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favori. Je remercie également WeOnlyLiveOne56 et Rey Organa pour leur soutien :)

Voici le 3e chapitre,un peu plus long que les deux précédents. J'ai travaillé comme une dingue pour pouvoir le publier et vous le faire lire !

Bonne lecture !

...

Chapitre 3 :Arrivée de Natasha

Cela faisait donc un petit moment que Banner ne l'écoutait plus, du moins que d'une seule oreille. Tony s'en aperçut et se vexa.

"C'est trop vous demander de m'écouter ne serait-ce que quelques instants?!

La voix de Stark le fit sortir de sa torpeur et ce dernier en guise de réponse laissa échapper un simple:

"Désolé". J'étais en train de penser à plein de choses à la fois et...OH WAOUH s'exclama-t-il soudainement.

-Pardon? fit Stark, un sourcil interrogateur.

Comme Banner regardait par-dessus son épaule, il se retourna et comprit enfin .

Natasha venait de faire son apparition dans la salle de réception. Elle portait une longue robe noire en soie. C'était une robe très féminine et au dos échancré qui mettait ses courbes en valeur. Elle était coiffée à la Marilyn Monroe: ses cheveux roux soigneusement ondulés étaient ramenées sur tout le côté droit de la nuque. Elle était somptueuse.

Son entrée dans la salle, avait fait sensation. Tous les convives s'étaient retournés pour admirer la femme que l'on avait coutume d'appeler la "Veuve Noire".

Natasha sourit car elle savait le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait aussi bien chez les hommes que chez les femmes. Elle fit un léger mouvement pour réajuster le haut de sa robe, laissant découvrir un généreux décolleté.

Stark ne put retenir un sifflement, tandis que Banner écarquilla les yeux, bouche grande ouverte. Il était absorbé par la beauté et le charme de sa collègue. Cette tenue de soirée la changeait de son habituel combinaison d'espionne du SHIELD ! Qui était pas mal non plus, pensa Banner qui se mit à imaginer le corps nu de la jeune femme sous la combinaison !

Il se giffla mentalement. Mais qu'est-ce que lui prenait d'avoir des pensées plus que perverses.

La jeune femme se dirigea à leur encontre avec assurance et d' une démarche sensuelle. Elle vint les saluer d'un "bonsoir" qui aux oreilles de Banner sonnait langoureux. Il se giffla à nouveau. Décidément, il était un pervers !

-Agent Romanoff, vous êtes resplendissante, s'empressa d'affirmer Stark devant un Bruce qui avait perdu la parole. Iron man fit un baisemain à la jeune femme.

-Je vous retourne le compliment. Je vois que vous avez le sens de l'observation, plaisanta la jolie russe.

-Vous savez Agent Romanoff, combien j'ai du goût en matière de femmes et de style, répliqua Stark sur le même ton, tout en dévisageant d'un œil appréciateur le décolleté de sa collègue. Quant à Banner, il se retrouva, bien malgré lui, brusquement écarté de la conversation. Ce qui l'agaça. Mais les deux autres ne s'en rendirent pas comptes et continuèrent leur discussion.

-Sachez Stark, que je ne suis pas femme à tomber facilement dans les filets d'un homme, le prévint l'espionne avant d'ajouter : quand bien même ce dernier serait...comment vous dites déjà? oh, ça y est, ça me revient, un génie playboy milliardaire philanthrope !

-Attention, j'ai des méthodes insoupçonnées pour envoûter n'importe quelle créature féminine. Même les plus coriaces ! rétorqua Tony d'un ton enjôleur et suggestif.

-Oh, je n'en doute pas, répondit Natasha avec un de ses sourires charmeurs dont elle avait le secret.

-Si Pepper te surprenait à séduire une autre femme qu'elle, elle te tuerait sur le coup et moi aussi d'ailleurs, dit une voix d'homme qui surgit de derrière.

Le meilleur ami de Stark, le colonel Rhodes était apparu, un verre dans la main, l'air très sérieux.

-Rhoddy, ça alors, comment vas-tu? fit Tony en prenant un air et un ton faussement innocents.

-Fais gaffe mon pote, je suis sérieux là ! Pepper est une fille bien ! Tu dois la respecter, l'avertit Rhodes pointant un doigt menaçant vers lui.

-Quoi, je ne faisais que discuter avec une collègue du boulot. Est-ce mal? répliqua Tony légèrement vexé. Il lança parallèlement un clin d'œil complice à l'adresse de Natasha laquelle se contenta de sourire simplement.

-Je ne plaisante pas, Tony ! dit Rhodes d'un ton amical qui se voulait toutefois sérieux.

L'intervention du colonel avait mis fin au jeu de séduction auquel s'étaient livrés, pendant un court instant, Iron man et Black Widow. Ce qui eut par ailleurs pour effet immédiat de soulager le docteur Banner, un tantinet irrité par l'attitude de Tony, dont il enviait secrètement l'assurance et le succès auprès de la gente féminine. Se sentant de trop ou plutôt involontairement éjecté de la conversation, Bruce s'était spontanément mis en retrait et s'était fait discret. Sa présence fut effacée, bien malgré lui, par le très charismatique et narcissique Stark qui avait une fois de plus réussi à attirer toute l'attention sur lui.

Tandis que Tony et Rhodes discutaient comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, c'est à dire en parlant en même temps sans vraiment s'écouter, Natasha se tourna vers le Docteur Banner. Elle lui adressa un sourire amical, le visage de ce dernier prit alors une expression niaise, qui fit ricanait l'homme de métal, qui lui assigna un gros coup de coude, pour l'embêter avant de retourner à nouveau à sa dispute avec le colonel.

Mais Banner ne réagit pas à son attaque, il continuait de suivre du regard Natasha qui venait de prendre congé et allait saluer les autres convives. Elle discutait à présent avec le Captain et Sam Wilson.

...

Alors? Que pensez-vous de l'entrée en scène de Natasha ? Et de son petit jeu de séduction avec Tony ? Banner semble un tantinet jaloux ! Si vous avez des conseils, des critiques,des commentaires. N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser.

Bises

PS: le chapitre suivant arrive très très bientôt !


	4. Tout le monde s'amuse, excepté Banner

Comme promis, voici la suite de l'histoire.

...

Chapitre 4: Quand tous les Avengers s'amusent sauf un !

Tout autour, les invités buvaient du champagne, discutaient, plaisantaient ou dansaient. La soirée battait son plein. Bruce s'apprêtait à rejoindre Natasha quand il croisa sur son chemin Thor, précédé par Steve, un verre à la main.

"Docteur, comment allez-vous? Passez-vous une bonne soirée? demanda le dieu du tonnerre qui tendit sa main et broya sans même s'en rendre compte celle de Bruce, qui grimaça de douleur.

-Excellente, fit Bruce, dissimulant à peine son ennui et maudissant en secret son interlocuteur pour l'avoir non seulement stoppé dans son élan (voir Natasha) mais aussi broyé la main. Il s'effroça de rester néanmoins courtois.

"En fait, pour vous dire la vérité, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre d'évènements. Je ne suis pas un gros fêtard contrairement à Stark, sans vouloir porter de jugement !"

-Je suis dans le même cas que vous, et en pire soupira Steve en se mettant à côté de ses deux collègues. Il se rappela à son réveil comment il avait été dérouté, par les nights clubs et la musique moderne que Sam tentait de lui faire apprécier. En vain. Steve avait dû mal à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie dans cette drôle d'époque qu'était le XXIe siècle.

Il avait tellement de choses à assimiler du monde moderne dans lequel il vivait désormais. Il tenait d'ailleurs un petit carnet, où il notait tous les évènements historiques importants qu'il avait manqué pendant son sommeil "aux pays des glaçons". (La voix moqueuse de Stark résonnait dans sa tête). Evènements qui expliquaient la géopolitique actuelle. Heureusement que google existait !

-Rassurez-vous mes amis c'est nouveau pour moi aussi, fit Thor entre deux gorgés de vodka. Les soirées à Asgard n'ont rien à voir avec celles d'ici qui cela dit, n'en demeurent pas moins sympathiques et réussies.

Bruce acquiesca de la tête et but en silence son mojito. Les trois hommes s'installèrent sur un canapé.

Une musique se termina et laissa rapidement place à une autre plus rythmée, plus dynamique cette fois-ci, aux aires de R'n'b et de Pop. Tony Stark était, entre temps, allé voir le DJ et lui avait remis les CD pour relancer la soirée.

"Hey mais je crois qu' il est grand temps pour moi de montrer à tout le monde mes talents de danseur. Rhoddie, que dirais-tu de faire quelques moonwalk? dit Tony Stark, se tournant vers son ami.

-C'est parti mon pote, répondit War machine, prêt à relever le défi.

Tony qui se trouvait (non loin de l'endroit où s'étaient installés Thor, Steve et le Docteur), s'éloigna vers la piste de danse non sans avoir invité au préalable ses homologues à en faire de même. L'envie de danser le prit soudainement quand le dj lança le CD de "Yeah" de Usher.

Steve avait poliment décliné l'invitation, en lançant un "dansez sans moi", il n'était pas très doué en danse, tandis que Banner pretexta un mal de dos pour échapper au ridicule de se produire sur un style de danse et de musique dont il ignorait tout des codes. En plus, il détestait se faire remarquer. Il était après tout un homme réservé, discret et prudent. Un geste maladroit et brusque de la part d'un danseur pouvait réveiller Hulk et Bruce ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Au final, seul Thor accepta.

Le Docteur et le Captain regardèrent donc le colonnel Rhodes et le dieu asgardien rejoindre Tony qui avait prit par la taille de la jolie russe avec laquelle il dansait à présent. Natasha avait été dans un premier temps surprise puis, s'était laissée conduire sur la piste de danse. Clint, Maria et Sam étaient aussi de la partie.

Tony et Rhodes étaient les véritables meneurs, ils enchainaient les pas et les mouvements rythmés et énergiques sous du Justin Timberlake, du Mickael Jackson, du Black Eyed Peas et enfin du AC/DC. Groupe que Banner détestait par-dessus tout, il préférait l'opéra classique plus calme, plus apaisant pour Hulk et lui.

Thor, quant à lui était gauche mais s'amusait comme un fou.

Quand la chanson de Nelly Furtado, "promiscious" avait été lancée par le DJ, Natasha se mit au centre de la piste et attira sur elle toute l'attention. Elle se déhanchait élégament dans tous les sens. Elle dansait extrêmement bien. Clint Barton la rejoignit et tout deux formaient désormais un duo de danseurs magnifiques, explosifs, Natasha jouant le rôle de Nelly Furtado, Clint celui du badboy, Timberland. Banner les observait et trouvait la chose assez drôle. Les Avengers n'avaient à ce moment précis pas l'air des supers héros qu'ils pouvaient être.

Voyant que son ami (Steve) restait à l'écart, Sam l'encouragea prestement à venir le rejoindre, "Allez mec, viens t'amuser un peu. Je te montrerai quelques pas. Allez viens, c'est facile, tu vas voir".

Steve ne se fit pas prié longtemps. Il se tourna vers Banner et prit un air désolé comme pour lui signifier qu'il compatissait de le voir seul dans son coin: Je vous en prie Captain, dit Banner pas du tout vexé et dans le simple but d'encourager et de rassurer Steve.

...

Ouf ! Enfin terminé ! Ce que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre !

Des reviews pour me motiver à imaginer et écrire le chapitre suivant ?

Bises


	5. Lui parler à tout prix !

Coucou tout le monde,

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.

Désolée pour l'attente, je devais faire travailler mes neurones et mon imagination !

Bonne lecture.

...

Chapitre 5: Parler à tout prix à Natasha

Bruce Banner se retrouvait à nouveau seul. Tout le monde s'amusait, sauf lui. De toutes façons, il en avait l'habitude. Les fêtes, ce n'étaient pas pour lui. Trop bruyantes. Trop dangereuse pour Hulk. Bruce jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à sa montre. Il soupira. Il se lassait de cette soirée mais ne voulait rien laisser transparaitre de son ennui au risque de décevoir Tony Stark et les autres membres de l'équipe. La seule personne qui le motivait à rester était Natasha. A la seule pensée de Natasha, Bruce soupira à nouveau.

Il se dépêcha d'aller aux toilettes pour hommes, et se passa de l'eau fraiche sur la figure comme pour se réveiller et sortir de sa torpeur. Il songea qu'il devait discuter avec Natasha et pourquoi pas l'inviter à danser ? ll le désirait fortement ! Mais en était-il seulement capable ?

Se rappelant qu'il était piètre danseur, il laissa tomber son idée de l'inviter à danser. Il devait trouver un autre moyen pour l'accoster. Mais lequel ?

Il devait à tout prix lui parler.

Natasha pouvait paraitre froide et distante par moment, elle était assez intimidante, en effet. Après tout, elle était une femme fatale, une femme au charme irrésistible. Ce qui pouvait rendre les choses encore plus compliquées...surtout quand on est un homme timide, songea Banner, perplexe.

Un type grand et blond, l'air très pâle, débarqua brusquement dans les toilettes, et se jeta dans les cuvettes pour vomir.

Celui-là, avait visiblement un peu trop bu ! Se dit mentalement Banner. Il s'empressa néanmoins de lui présenter un mouchoir.

-Merci, dit l'autre faiblement et qui se remit aussitôt à vomir.

Il faisait vraiment peine à voir.

Bruce Banner sortit enfin, avec la ferme résolution d'inviter Natasha à boire un verre et de faire plus intimement connaissance avec elle.

...

Barton parviendrait-t-il enfin à parler à Natasha ?

Obtiendra-t-il un tête à tête avec la demoiselle ?

J'espère que ce chapitre assez court, je dois l'avouer, vous a plu.

Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire et laissent des reviews.


	6. Cours de séduction avec Tony Stark

**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Voilà le chapitre final.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

...

Chapitre final : Cours de séduction avec Tony Stark

La soirée continuait sur le même rythme, et sitôt revenu à la salle de réception, il chercha des yeux Natasha. Il la vit se faire inviter sur la piste de danse par Sam Wilson, un ancien soldat reconverti dans l'administratif et à la tête d'une association qui accueille et aide les anciens vétérans. Banner ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Il fut encore plus en colère quand ils se mirent à danser un coller-serré. Il ne pouvait s'empêchait de regarder intensément la danseuse en grande complicité avec son nouveau partenaire.

Banner devait absolument maitriser ses états d'âme afin d'éviter que l'Autre ne surgisse de nulle part et que la soirée ne soit gâchée par sa faute.

Se détournant du spectacle, le docteur s'était mis à nouveau dans un coin, à l'écart de la foule, pestant et buvant machinalement son verre de champagne. Décidément, il passait une sacré mauvaise soirée. Il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui ! Ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose ! Assis et accoudé au bar, il était penchait sur son verre, l'air songeur.

"Vous devriez, l'inviter à danser lui-suggéra-t-on de dos.

Banner se retourna brusquement, Tony Stark le souriait, respirant la forme même après avoir, longtemps danser.

 **-** Je vous demande pardon? fit Banner surpris et réajustant ses lunettes pour mieux regarder son interlocuteur.

-Natasha, pourquoi vous ne l'invitez pas à danser ou simplement boire à verre, hum?

-Pourquoi j'inviterai Natasha à danser ou à boire...

-Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, le coupa l'homme de métal. Je vous ai observé tout le long de la soirée, vous n'avez pas cessé une seule fois de la regarder. Vous n'êtes pas insensible au charme de l'agent Romanoff, n'est-ce pas Docteur?

Un bol de cacahouètes et un autre de saucissons séchés découpés en rondelle étaient posés près de Banner qui n'y prêtait pas attention. Tony les vit et prit d'une poignée de main des cacahouètes. Il les fourra dans sa bouche.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler! Répondit Banner après un moment.

-Arrêtez de le nier, je vois bien que vous avez le béguin pour elle !

Bruce sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. Il était incapable de dire s'il s'agissait d'amour ou d'une simple attirance physique. Il choisit de ne pas réfléchir à cette question pour le moment.

-Alors, j'ai raison?

Stark le pressa de toutes sortes de questions. Il voulait tout savoir sur ses sentiments pour Natasha.

Il sentit le rouge rapidement lui montait aux joues. Mince, il s'était fait grillé. Tony Stark avait vu juste. Comment cela était-il possible ?

Au travail, Banner avait fait son possible pour ne rien laisser paraitre des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Black Widow. Il affichait constamment un masque d'indifférence à l'égard de l'espionne russe et s'était efforcé de limiter au maximum les échanges avec elle. En effet, sa tactique avait consister à mettre le plus de distance possible avec la jolie rousse afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de cette dernière et des autres membres de l'équipe. Quitte à paraitre, aux yeux de la jeune femme, insociable ou ennuyeux.

Hulk ne pouvait quand même pas se permettre de tomber amoureux ! Non mais !

Il avait donc décidé de lui adresser très peu la parole et s'il était amené à la côtoyer, c'était seulement pour le boulot.

De tous les Avengers, il était le moins proche d'elle et demeurait celui qu'elle connaissait le moins. Barton, était son meilleur ami et coéquipier par excellence. En général, quand la Veuve Noire partait en mission, Œil de faucon n'était pas très loin pour veiller sur elle. Les deux espions du SHIELD n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Un seul regard suffisait. Ils étaient tellement complices et attachés l'un l'autre.

Tony Stark n'en voulait plus à la jeune femme de lui avoir menti en se faisant passé pour une simple juriste alors qu'elle l'espionnait en secret et travaillait sous couvert, pour le Shield, sous le nom de Nathalie Rushmann. Néanmoins, le génie milliardaire ne ratait pas une seule occasion de charrier sa collègue qui ne se laissait pas faire et lui rendait la pareille. Voulait-il se venger un peu? On pouvait dire, en tout cas, que ces deux-là illustraient parfaitement l'adage bien connu "qui aime bien châtie bien". Même s'il était clair pour l'un comme pour l'autre qu'ils étaient de simples amis. Steve Rogers, pour sa part, était devenu très bon ami avec Natasha. Ils s'étaient rapprochés lors d'une mission "sauvetage" de hauts fonctionnaires du SHIELD mis en danger George Batroc, un criminel franco-algérien. Captain America et Black Widow travaillaient en étroite collaboration depuis la découverte de l'infiltration secrète du Shield par Hydra, la défaite de Pierce, la fuite de Fury... Il n'était pas rare de les voir blaguer ensemble et même se faire quelques petites confidences. Quant à Thor, enfin, même si on ne pouvait pas dire (de la veuve noire et du dieu du tonnerre) qu'ils étaient vraiment proches, sa belle humeur et sa gaieté naturelles suffisaient largement à le rendre agréable aux yeux de l'espionne. Même Sam, avait réussi à crée un lien avec elle. Comparé à ses amis donc, Banner réalisait que ses relations avec la Russe étaient vraiment creuses.

...

Tony qui avait deviné son intérêt pour Natasha Romanoff, devait être très perspicace, plus qu'il ne le laissait paraitre.

Ne souhaitant pas se livrer à une joute verbale avec le milliardaire, Bruce se mordit la langue et avoua:

\- Bon ben, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Vous avez raison, je suis attiré par Natasha, j'ai le béguin pour elle. Vous êtes content?

-Banner est amoureux? C'est un scoop, que je tiens! Il faut fêtez ça...Tiens où sont passés les autres?

Tony s'était retourné dans tous les sens et cherchait du regard les Avengers. Il s'apprêtait à annoncer à qui voulait l'entendre, la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre, quand Banner le retint fermement par le bras.

-Non, non Stark. Je vous interdit. Ne le dites à personne. Gardez ça pour vous. Je ne voudrais surtout pas que Natasha l'apprenne. Elle se moquerait de moi et je serai ridicule, dit-il sur un ton vif.

-Du calme Docteur! Je n'en ferai rien. Ridicule? Dites-vous? Non au contraire, je pense que cela ferait extrêmement plaisir à Natasha d'apprendre que tous les soirs, vous pensez à elle et que vous avez des papillons dans le ventre rien qu'à l'idée de lui parler! répliqua Stark moqueur.

-Stark, je vous en prie! Ne vous moquez pas !

-D'accord, je laisse tomber. Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous mettre en colère et réveiller Hulk, dit ce dernier le plus sérieusement du monde. Banner eut un regard courroucé, que Stark feignit de ne pas remarquer. Il demanda, au barman, un jeune noir, de leur servir deux verre de vodka-martini. Celui-ci s'exécuta immédiatement. Après quoi, Tony lui déposa sur la poche-avant de sa veste, une liasse de billet en guise de pourboire. Le jeune barman n'en revenait pas. Il écarquilla des yeux et se mit à frétiller de joie. Il se dit mentalement qu'il avait là de quoi s'acheter la playstation 6.

-Natasha est une femme extrêmement séduisante, aucun homme ne peut vraiment résister à son charme, finit par lâcher Tony.

-Oui, admit Banner, pensif. L'ennui avec Natasha, c'est qu'elle est une femme difficile à approcher.

-Ça c'est vous qui le dites! Si vous voulez avoir une petite chance de sortir avec elle, il va vous falloir faire des efforts Banner et vous bouger les fesses !

Il lui tendit le verre de vodka. Ils trinquèrent et burent cul sec. Bruce Banner davantage pour se détendre et se donner confiance, Stark pour se mettre dans l'ambiance. Il allait s'improviser coach en séduction, domaine sur lequel il était un véritable champion.

-Si vous avez des conseils, je suis preneur, s'impatienta Banner

-Bien. Une petite question pour commencer. Dites-moi Docteur, comment vous y prenez-vous en générale pour aborder une femme dans la rue ?

-Euh, je la salue et lui demande très poliment l'heure ou mon chemin. Un truc de ce genre.

Tony pouffa de rire.

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas bon? demanda timidement Banner, très gêné.

-Pour commencer, vous devez être cool. Ensuite pour aborder une nana, faites une blague.

-D'accord mais je ne vois pas comment? Pourriez-vous me donnez un exemple?

-Dans ce style-là (Stark s'approcha du docteur et fit mine de le dévisager avec un regard très suggestif) "hum, poupée, que diriez-vous que je vous mange en désert?"

-Manger en dessert?... Stark, vous n'êtes tout de même pas sérieux ?! Bruce cacha son visage entre ses mains. Il avait envie de disparaitre ...tant il avait honte du comportement de son collègue.

-Je plaisantais, rassurez-vous!

Banner parut un court instant soulagé.

-Docteur, reprit Tony plus sérieusement. Sachez que vous êtes tombé sur la bonne personne. Vous avez en face de vous le meilleur séducteur que la terre ait jamais porté en son sein.

Banner trouva le discours pompeux mais dut admettre qu'il disait vrai. S'il se connaissait très peu en femmes et que la séduction n'était pas son fort, Tony Stark, était lui le roi de la séduction. Il lui suffisait presque de claquer des doigts, pour qu'une myriade de femmes tombât à ses pieds !

-Bon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que Natasha s'intéresse un minimum à moi. Bruce avait rapproché son siège de celui de Tony et parlé tout bas afin que les personnes autour d'eux, n'entendent pas un mot de leur conversation.

-Premièrement. Relevez la tête et redressez vos épaules. Ayez confiance en vous. Les femmes aiment les hommes qui sont sûrs d'eux.

Ça n'allait pas être facile pensa Banner.

"Deuxièmement, réveillez la bête qui sommeille en vous, sans jeu de mot, hein? se rattrapa Tony quand il vit son interlocuteur froncer les sourcils.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous devez être un mâle dominant, dans cette affaire. Une véritable bête, un lion féroce prêt à en découdre avec tout ce qui bouge. Vous devez observer votre proie, la chasser et la capturer !

Banner s'imagina mentalement la scène du lion pourchassant sa victime, une antilope... il trouvait assez incroyable que l'on pût comparer la séduction à une forme de chasse. Cette comparaison n'en demeurait pas moins pertinente en fin de compte, pensa-t-il.

-Enfin troisièmement et dernièrement, arrêtez de vous posez des vous posez trop de question ! Ne réfléchissez plus! Agissez dans l'instant présent! Foncez! Black widow ne mord pas, croyez-moi, je parle en connaissance de cause!

Juste à ce moment-là, Natasha passa près d'eux, d'un air indifférent et ne se doutant pas le moins du moindre qu'elle était l'objet de leur conversation. Tony se mordit la langue, "j'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu".

Banner la suivit du regard, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire. Natasha avait prit place à l'autre bout du comptoir du bar. Elle fouilla quelque chose dans son sac à main, en sortit une lingette pour éponger son front légèrement humide. Elle en sortit également un miroir de poche, un pinceau kabuki et se repoudra d'un geste rapide et discret le nez. Elle commanda ensuite une "tequila sunrise" bien fraiche et se mit alors à la boire par petites gorgées.

Banner frissonna et laissa échapper un soupir. Tony lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule, en signe d'encouragement.

-Ne vous dégonflez pas mon vieux! lui souffla à l'oreille le milliardaire. Regardez-la! Elle est seule, tranquillement assise... occupée à siroter sa tequila en attendant que son prince charmant surgisse de nulle part pour mettre fin à son ennui mortel. Et ce prince, c'est VOUS. Il avait dit tout cela d'un ton grave, avant de quitter le Docteur pour passer un coup de fil à Pepper Potts, sa petite amie, actuellement en voyage d'affaire en Italie

...

Bruce Banner bomba son torse, redressa ses épaules, et prit une grande inspiration. Il partit rejoindre Natasha Romanoff, d'un pas qu'il voulait assuré et décidé, même si au fond de lui, il tremblait comme une feuille.

Il allait devoir affronter la plus belle et peut-être la plus dangereuse des Veuves Noires.

...

FIN


End file.
